1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
There exists in the art a cable end connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer counts of electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have latch means for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector.
With the development of the Serial ATA standard, the next-generation serial storage interface effort expands the base Serial ATA 1.0 capabilities to address additional markets segments, including the server and networked storage markets. A cable assembly based on Serial ATA II standard is designed to connect with more devices and cables. As the connector is probably applied to a wider profile, an improved locking member of the Serial ATA connector is disclosed (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/787,661).
Obviously, it is desirable to improve the structure for retaining the improved locking member on a right angle electrical connector.